


heavenkind's worries

by sundrymunity



Category: Autumn's Journey
Genre: Bros Bein Bros, Gen, Story Collection, i will create this fandom's fic with my own two hands, just dudes bein dudes, the ot3 is strong and here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundrymunity/pseuds/sundrymunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story collection featuring kerr, ilmari, and auralee</p><p>they're my ot3 you'll pry it from my cold dead hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavenkind's worries

**Author's Note:**

> i loved this game so much i wanted to do fic for it sue me

The beach is as nice as Ilmari recalls it being -- not too hot in the summer, not too cold in the winter -- and he croons a sigh as he stretches his neck against the grainy surface. The sun feels nice against his fins, lulling him into a daze-like sleep, but the sound of a snort jerks him awake.

"Some Knowledge Keeper you are," Kerr teases gruffly, and Ilmari wrinkles his snout at him for a moment before replying in kind.

"How are your lessons going, Kerr?"

The Dragon scowls a little, coming closer to the water and settling down without touching it. They remain quiet for a moment, Ilmari waiting for Kerr to bring up what business had brought him to their mutual border and Kerr flexing his large claws into the sand.

"... You mentioned you were going to help me with that transformation spell," he finally speaks up, and the _Eurius_ nods. Kerr's amethyst eyes meets his. "How long... is that gonna take, anyway."

Ilmari barely bites back a sigh and mist swarms the area for a moment before dissipating, and he flexes his heavenkind fingers briefly before coming to rest against the shale scales of the other dragonkind. "It took me for _ever_ to even get the idea of a form in mind, you know..."

"Then since I've already had a heavenkind form before it'll be easier, won't it?"

"No-- Well, kind of, maybe?" He rubs his temples for a moment, shaking his head. "Maybe. But it requires a lot of focus, Kerr, you can't get impatient when it doesn't work out."

"... I know that," Kerr replies, lowering his head onto the shore moodily. "I won't. I want to see Aura again."

He still will, Ilmari knows, but the fact that they have someone to return to, to go on adventures with, is more important than any bit of pride. The _Eurius_ smiles, closing his eyes and folding his hands in his lap.

"You know how your kind focuses their magic into the ground for earthquakes?" A hum. "It's more or less the same concept, but you... bring it within instead of expelling it outward, at first."

"Why?"

"So it feeds on your imagination."

A snort. Ilmari grins lightly, and it widens when Kerr realizes he's being _serious_. "Are you for real?"

"I am. It's a spell based in the mind, after all."

"... Like the firebreathing?"

"... A little different than that." Maybe. "It's not an illusion, obviously, but it's something based around that? Which is why, um, my kind takes to it rather well, compared to..."

The more down to earth Dragons. Kerr levels an eye at him and Ilmari doesn't even need to open his to know that, laughing a little. "Heavenkind humor isn't banned up _here_ \--"

"It is now," he growls, and Ilmari stifles his laughter. Kerr huffs. "I'll do it. Just... help me out like you said you would, and hurry up! Aura probably has all kinds of adventures in her head, and she won't wait around if someone offers it to her."

Ilmari smiles gently, humming in agreement. Auralee always had a way of that. It's what made her and Kerr so similar, really, and he stands.

"Then first thing's first -- remembering your heavenkind form. If any detail's left out, it won't come with you."

Kerr smirks confidently and Ilmari can already feel the day turn long.


End file.
